d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Korbach Angist Cleric (4th) of Cuthbert
((Hussar's Note: Created with a 27 point buy)) Korbach Angist :Male Human Cleric4; CR 4; Medium HUMANOID; HD (4d8); hp 23; Init +1 (+1 Dex, +0 Misc); Spd Walk 20'; AC 18 (flatfooted 17, touch 11); Base Atk +3; Grp +5; Atk +5 Melee (1d8+2/20/x2, *Mace, Heavy ); Atk +4 Ranged (1d4+2/20/x2, Sling , Range 50' ); SA: Smite 1/day (Su), Spontaneous casting, Turn Undead (Su) 5/day (turn level 4) (turn damage 2d6+6); Vision: Normal; AL: LN; SV: Fort +4, Ref +2, Will +7; STR 14, DEX 12, CON 10, INT 10, WIS 16, CHA 14 Skills and Feats: Concentration +5, Craft (Alchemy) +1, Diplomacy +5, Heal +10, Knowledge (Religion) +3, Perform (Oratory) +3, Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Divine Might, Improved Sunder, Power Attack, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency. Possessions: Buckler; Banded Mail; Mace, Heavy; Cleric's Vestments; Backpack [ Caltrops (x2); Flint and Steel; Lantern (Hooded); Manacles (Medium); Oil (1 Pt. Flask) (x5); Rope (Hempen/50 Ft.); Sling ; Deity: Cuthbert; Domains: Destruction (You gain the smite power, the supernatural ability to make a single melee attack with a +4 bonus on attack rolls and a bonus on damage rolls equal to your cleric level (if you hit). You must declare the smite before making the attack. This ability is usable once per day.); Law (You cast law spells at +1 caster level.); Background: The fourth son of a minor trading house, Kobach was sent to the temple of the Pure Blue Light at the young age of 8. The temple was and is, a small backwater shrine dedicated to the stern god St. Cuthbert. It's only claim to fame is the fact that the temple is situated on a natural gas deposit which the priests have tapped to create the Pure Blue Light. The flame burns day and night and has done so for over a century. Those brought to the temple who have committed the most heinous of crime, treachery, are thrown into the fire so that their impurities may be burned away. The temple is quite out of the way and has given birth to a rather strange cult of St. Cuthbert. The cult of the Pure Flame believes that fire is the chosen form of St. Cuthbert. In the dogma of the cult, earth is invisioned as static, dead, and unintelligent. Air is that which feeds the purity of flame, but is subservient. Water is treacherous. It changes form to invade the purity of the body as mist, or drowns the righteous man in waves or makes the earth treacherous beneath the feet of the believer. Only fire can answer the treachery of water. Fire can burn away the water, causing the believer to become pure once again. Those who deserve divine retribution must be burned away so that the righteous can once again take their rightful place. Korbach has set out from the temple of the Pure Blue Light on a mission to convert non-believers and spread the word of the cult of the Pure Flame. It is his fervent hope that he can one day build a great temple to St. Cuthbert that all may come to and be purified in the holiest of conflagrations. --Hussar 13:46, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Category:CR 4 Category:Cleric